Inocencia Vs Conocimiento
by Kiddasama
Summary: ¿Que es mejor alguien virgen o alguien con experiencia? Esas preguntas acusan a Harry desde que se volvió novio de Draco Malfoy...


Inocencia Vs. Conocimiento.

Nunca consideré que la combinación de cabello negro azabache alborotado, ojos verdes y lentes redondos, más un guardarropa horrendo llamaran la atención de un hombre... y menos de semejante hombre.

Hace unos años comencé a salir con un chico, guapísimo, hermoso, que parece un dios griego, tal vez piensen que exagero, pero no es mentira. Les hablo nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy Black, el rubio millonario que parece modelo de revista, trae a todas las chicas de cabeza y a mí pues, a mí me tiene que cacheteo la banqueta por él, aun después de tanto tiempo.

Sí, lo que se imaginan es correcto, soy un hombre. Y sí, soy gay. ¿Pero quién no dudaría de su sexualidad con semejante hombre al lado? Es absolutamente maravilloso. Realmente aun no comprendo que vio en mí, pero por el momento no me importa, solo sé que ahora mismo el que lleva el título de novio del Príncipe de hielo soy yo.

Quien pensaría que el "Nerd" de quinto año del internado Hogwarts, terminaría con semejante bombón. Si hasta yo miré a todos lados y lo dejé hablando solo tres días cuando intentaba confesarse. Pobrecillo.

Bueno, el caso es que un día estábamos dando un paseo por uno de los tantos jardines del instituto, cuando de repente me tomó de la mano y me arrinconó contra un árbol, me tomó por sorpresa su brusquedad, pero no negaré que me excité un poco al ver aquellos ojos grises mirarme con un hambre y un deseo que solo había visto por parte de los protagonistas de mi novelas favoritas. No supe qué hacer, comencé a temblar levemente y el llevó sus dedos a mis labios y los delineó despacio.

- Dame un beso, Harry. - me dijo mirándome fijamente.  
Yo me empiné y junté mis labios con los suyos superficialmente; dándole solo un piquito. El me siguió mirando de la misma manera.  
- No Harry, quiero un beso largo, en el que pueda saborear tus labios. - Cuando dijo eso, el rubor se extendió por mi cara, nunca había besado así a nadie.  
- Yo no sé besar. - Solté tímidamente bajando la mirada.  
- Claro que sí, ya verás. - Tomó mi boca con la suya delicadamente y comenzó a acariciar mis labios, yo los abrí despacio y seguí sus movimientos durante unos minutos, hasta que me tensé, algo nuevo había pasado, sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, y no queriendo romper la magia del momento le seguí el juego y muy a mi pesar me gustó enredar nuestras lengua y sentir como la mordió cuando por fin iba a separar su boca de la mía.  
- ¿Ves que si sabes besar? - me dio un piquito.- Wao, no sabía que alguien podía ponerse tan rojo, tranquilo mi pequeño gatito. - me acarició el rostro y me volvió a besar pero esta vez en la frente.

Desde ese día creció en mi interior una inquietud que no me dejaba tranquilo ¿por qué yo? …l siempre había estado con chicos experimentados, que sabían lo que querían y a lo que iban en un relación, y yo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría entre los dos, hasta ese simple beso me tomó por sorpresa. Y sentí suficiente vergüenza como para sonrojarme hasta después de dos próximas semanas cada vez que recordaba lo que pasó o que él me besaba.

Los acontecimientos que siguieron fueron un tanto vergonzosos como eliminadores de la misma, porque cada vez tomaba más confianza y reconocía el poder que tenían mis acciones sobre Draco. Me di cuenta que besarlo en el cuello y morderlo lo hacía gruñir de una forma tan sexy que me calentaba de solo escucharlo. Y me encontraba la noche entera sin poder dormir, dando vueltas en mi cama, preguntándome qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho alguna otra cosa.

Con el pasar del tiempo fuimos descubriendo nuestros cuerpos mutuamente, y en algún tramo de ese tiempo descubrí algo que nunca en la vida, ni en mis más locos sueños pensaría. Estábamos besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana en un sillón de mi habitación, yo estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y me encontraba ubicado a gatas sobre él. Cuando de pronto sentí un golpe en mi nalga derecha, mientras Draco me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, e inmediatamente mi erección dio un respingo en respuesta a esta nueva experiencia y le pedí con la voz ronca por el deseo que volviera a hacerlo, él me miró detenidamente y luego cumplió mi demanda, esta vez solté un pequeño gemido de placer.

Draco me miró con la ceja alzada, con su muy característico estilo y me preguntó al oído.

- ¿Te gusta Potter? —A lo que yo respondí con un "si" bastante tímido. Y luego recibí otro azote, que provocó un estremecimiento que recorrió mi espalda.

¿De dónde había salido ese complejo masoquista? Nunca en la vida lo sabré, lo siguiente que supe fue que me hallaba fantaseando la mayoría del tiempo en lugares inapropiados, sobre cómo sería tener relaciones o hacer el amor con él, sentirlo clavarse rudamente en mí y con la misma rudeza arremeter sin piedad hasta llevarnos a la gloria a ambos. O cómo sería el sabor de su polla y su semen.  
Eventualmente estas cosas fueron pasando y yo me emocionaba más con cada una de ellas, me volví adicto a la expresión de su rostro cuando culminaba, al ronroneo que emitía después de correrse y caer rendido a mi lado, a su rudeza en la cama, así como su dulzura, a su forma de tratarme como un hombre y un niño a la vez. Me sentía en la cima del mundo, porque el borro mis miedos, y me convirtió; como dice él, de un gatito miedoso a un fiero león.

- Amor, ¿por qué yo? Sé que la pregunta esta fuera de lugar a esta altura del juego, pero solo quiero saber. - le dije un día mientras estábamos acurrucados junto a un lago. - ¿Por qué el virgen más grande de todo el instituto?  
Draco me miró, sonrió y comenzó a peinar mi indomable cabello, mientras buscaba algo en el cielo.  
- Verás, gatito, todo el mundo dice que es mejor estar con alguien experimentado que con alguien virgen, pero eso es mentira. Es mejor alguien virgen, ¿sabes por qué? - hace una pausa esperando mi respuesta.  
- No lo sé, Dragón.  
- Porque un virgen es como una esponja, un libro en blanco y si vas enserio, con paciencia y decisión, puedes hacer de ese tímido virgen una fiera en la cama. Tal como yo hice contigo. Con una persona experimentada en algunos casos supondría un problema, porque por ejemplo: a mí me gusta un poco el masoquismo. Puede que la persona con la que me encuentre sea "experimentada" pero haya tenido una mala experiencia con el masoquismo, ya ahí hay un punto menos a la hora de tener relaciones con él, porque tendré que reprimirme en algunas cosas. Sin embargo contigo, que no conocías mucho sobre eso, no hubo ningún inconveniente porque fui probando de a poquito cada cosa que a mí me gusta hasta hacerte ver que se podía sacar placer de esto y tú cediste, no fue algo traumático para ti y por lo tanto no lo rechazas y eres te convertiste en alguien más abierto a la hora de experimentar cosas nuevas.  
-¡Oh! - me sonrojé.  
-¿Por qué te sonrojas, leoncito? - me preguntó con dulzura.  
-Porque has sido un buen profesor.  
- Y lo seguiré siendo durante mucho tiempo, porque aun te falta bastante por aprender mi pequeña fiera.- dijo besando mi frente.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
